The g-value Anisotropy of various polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbonsis being determined from the X,L,Q, and W-band spectra of the cations produced from UV irradiation of boric acid glasses containing the parent hydrocarbon. This survey, which has included over 25 species so far, will help establish a database of information on W-band characteristics of heterocyclic radicals to aid in interpreting W-band spectra of unknown species in natural products.